Blood and Roses
by Medusa123
Summary: Three girls are sucked into a world they never knew existed, now they will face powerful enemies, make new friends, and find true love.  But a new evil has rose and one of the girls must choose love or life. Rated M for language and later chapters.


_**Disclaimer: I own none of Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy, or of the companies that created them**_

_-telepathy-_

_private thoughts_

**Phone calls**

Chapter 1: The Game

Kendra Adams, Sara Davis, and Carol Laurence were sitting around Kendra's room of their apartment. Kendra the oldest at 24 was a typical girl she was blond with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, bluer than the clear sky. She wasn't a stereotypical blond, no she was actually cold, harsh, and brutally honest even when she knows she is hurting the person she is talking to. Sara at 22 was a lot like Kendra in the personality department, except she was somewhat nicer to people when telling them what she thought, she was a brilliant tactician, she took in all her opponents moves before she did anything. Now here is where they really became different Sara had black pixie cut hair and sparkling green eyes she also had a far off look at times that no one could explain, and had an uncanny gift of foresight and understanding. Carol at 20 was the book worm of the group, while her friends were all for partying and going out though they never did anything, Carol preferred staying home with a good book and tea or sitting at her computer doing reports for the company she worked for. Carol had waist length brown hair and hazel eyes, she often wore it in a long braid or a loose ponytail and for work a tight bun where she would put her pen and forget they were there until she got home.

"What do you girls want to do?" asked Kendra bored.

"Why don't we go to a club," suggested Sara.

"We always do that, and before you say it I know I don't always go but its so boring, so what else," stated Carol.

"Why don't we play that new game we got," said Sara.

"What new game?" asked Carol confused.

"The one that guy from the store delivered this morning and I signed for," ground out Kendra.

"I still have no idea what game it could be I didn't order one, you didn't give the guy any money right?"

"Just a tip, he said the game was already paid for."

Seeing the look on their friends face they all moved into the living room and turned on their PS2, pulling out the game Kendra read the title.

"Kingdom Hearts, and look it came with a note."

_**Hello girls a new life is yours for the taking. Take it now start the game and begin anew. In a new place you shall meet new friends and you shall live the way you wish. Be free to make your own choices but be warned everything is real you will never be able to return. Make your choice and go on with your lives.**_

"Okay, that is so creepy," said Sara clearly not buying the letters words.

"Do we play."

"Carol don't be such a wuss, clearly it was just a stupid prank and more than likely its a sales gimick, lets do it," said Kendra taking the disk and putting it in.

The game started just as it should, it reached the title screen and Carol made the proper adjustments and pressed start new game, she half expected it to have a bogus entrance, but everything was normal and they began to play. The had been playing for an hour when the screen suddenly went black and a man about 60 with long hair and goatee appeared.

"Hello girls have you made a decision will you go to a new life or continue this one?"

"Go on," they all said in unison not realizing what they were doing.

"Good."

The room began to shake things fell of the shelf and it began to spin, the tv screen began to glow and they began to be sucked forward into it.

"Holy Shit! What the hell is going on!" screamed Sara.

"No fucking clue, but I think we are about to find out!" said Kendra as they were dragged into the tv and darkness fell around them.

The last thing that passed through thier minds was, this was because of a weird old man and a stupid video game.

* * *

><p>A young woman opened her eyes and looked toward the horizon.<p>

"So?" asked the old man behind her.

"They have arrived, tell no one they must find their own way."

The man nodded and walked away, the woman smiled and thought, _they're home._


End file.
